


Some Advice, Man to Man.

by Mathiiel



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobie intériorisée dans le temps, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Enoch est mauvais pour les sentiments, mais assez intéressé pour poursuivre ceux-ci.





	Some Advice, Man to Man.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Advice, Man to Man.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519515) by [ActiveAggression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAggression/pseuds/ActiveAggression). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Some Advice, Man to Man" de ActiveAgression. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.

Quand Miss Peregrine leur dit de s’attendre à voir le petit-fils d’Abe, Enoch s’en moque. Il n’avait jamais aimé Abe, ou du moins, il ne l’avait pas fait quand l’homme était parti et n’était jamais revenu. Il avait complètement brisé le cœur d’Emma. Olive lui rappela que ce n’était pas parce qu’ils étaient apparentés que le petit-fils fera la même chose. Enoch lui rappela que si les particularités pouvaient courir dans la famille, il en allait de même pour les malheureux épisodes d’égoïsme. Elle lança un regard furieux et tapa du pied, comme elle le faisait toujours quand il était difficile. Enoch était trop fier pour s’en prendre à elle et trop convaincu qu’il avait raison pour s’excuser. Peu importe.

Quand ce garçon du futur fut amené à la porte, Enoch le reconnut à peine. Mais c’est alors qu’Olive apporta une bouilloire de thé et qu’Enoch leva les yeux assez longtemps pour savoir que cette fois, qu’il sut qu’il sera celui qui aura le cœur brisé.

Le garçon était beau et Enoch dit quelque chose de méchant comme défense contre son sourire alors qu’il claquait cette porte émotionnelle particulière et s’enfuie. Mais d’une manière digne. Il battit en retraite, tactiquement. Olive appela après lui et le rattrapa dans les escaliers.

« Tu ne lui as même pas parlé », se plaignit-elle.

« Je n’ai pas à le faire », répondit Enoch parce qu’il n’avait pas besoin de savoir que cela le laissera complètement épris. Il maudit sa particularité secondaire. Pourquoi devait-il être accablé par l’homosexualité ? Sûrement, le garçon ne pourrait jamais aimer un monstre comme lui. Il se renfrogna ; pas qu’il le veuille aussi.

« C’est mesquin », dit Olive.

« C’est une protection », dit-il, et ses yeux s’adoucirent comme si elle le _savait_ et le plaignait pour ça. Il la dépassa, plus brutalement que ce qu’il voulait, et monta les escaliers. Il voulait être seul.

°ºð

Il bricolait ses marionnettes quand Olive frappa parce que, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille. Il grogna à la porte, d’autant plus quand Jake arriva derrière Olive. Il avait un peu penaud comme s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal – ce qu’il n’avait pas fait. C’était Enoch qui était le responsable.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers le haut, la peur évidente, mais aussi la curiosité. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda-t-il d’une si jolie voix. Enoch détesta ça par principe.

« Ma particularité », dit-il.

Jake hocha la tête comme s’il comprenait, puis fronça les sourcils comme s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était censé comprendre.

« Un conseil pour toi », commença Enoch à l’amiable, « d’homme à homme. » L’expression de Jake devient prudente et prit du recul par rapport au bureau d’Enoch.

« D’homme à homme », répéta-t-il faiblement comme si c’était la partie qui était censée signifier quelque chose. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sol et il se déplaça comme un homme qui avait quelque chose à cacher. Enoch jeta un coup d’œil à l’interruption et continua.

« Si tu penses rester parce que tu aimes Emma, ne t’embêtes pas. »

C’était ennuyeux, Jake n’avait pas l’air inquiet. Il semblait soulagé plus qu’autre chose et Enoch voulait soudainement et désespérément une particularité qui pourrait lui dire ce que cela signifiait. « Ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne le suis pas », dit Jake, étonnamment honnête. Mais encore une fois, Abe avait aussi semblé l’être autrefois. Cela avait presque tué Emma.

« Elle a juré ne plus être amoureuse, il y a des décennies », continua Enoch parce qu’il n’était pas sur le point d’être découragé par des mots qui ne signifiaient pas grand-chose.

« C’est bon, vraiment », Jake essaya d’intervenir. Enoch le regarda jusqu’à ce qu’il regarde le sol et se taise.

« Quand elle a eu le cœur brisé », reprit Enoch, et Jake leva les yeux, confus.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui t’embrouille ? » Soupira Enoch.

« Qui a eu le cœur brisé ? »

« Emma ! »

« Quoi ? »

Enoch jeta un coup d’œil, très conscient qu’Olive était probablement en train de mourir de rire derrière lui. « Emma. Elle a juré ne plus être amoureuse il y a des décennies, quand elle a eu le cœur brisé ! »

« Oh. D’accord, désolé. »

« Merci. C’est juste qu’elle ne changera jamais d’avis. »

« Eh bien, » commença Jake, « je ne pense pas que ce soit sain, … mais je ne l’aime pas. Pas comme ça. »

« Bien », dit Enoch avant qu’il ne puisse y penser et fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour contrôler son visage pour ne pas révéler quelle erreur il avait faite. Il était jaloux, il réalisa et fouilla dans son tiroir pour un cœur comme distraction.

Ce n’était que lorsque ses deux marionnettes se battirent qu’il leva les yeux pour voir Jake complètement captivé par leur petite bataille d’argile. Ses yeux brillaient et Enoch n’arrivait pas à trouver la volonté de ne pas penser à l’embrasser.

°ºð

Cette nuit-là, ils regardaient les rêves d’Horace. Les autres le faisaient, Enoch était trop occupé à regarder Jake. Il essayait d’être subtil, mais le garçon avait choisi de s’asseoir à côté de lui. Ses jambes étaient étendues de la façon dont ils devaient avoir l’habitude de s’asseoir dans le futur parce que personne ne le faisait à l’époque d’Enoch. Son genou touchait presque celui d’Enoch et il fallut beaucoup d’efforts pour éviter que sa propre jambe ne s’affaisse un peu et touche celle de Jake.

Les enfants marmonnèrent entre eux soudainement et Jake se redressa à côté de lui. Enoch regarda la projection pour le voir, lui et Jake, dans sa chambre. Jake disait quelque chose et Enoch jouait avec ses boutons de manchette comme il le _faisait_ quand il était nerveux. Olive murmura derrière lui et se pencha en avant pour chuchoter, « Tu l’aimes bien », à son oreille comme s’il ne le savait pas déjà.

Il se tourna pour regarder, mais les enfants devenaient encore plus bruyants, haletants et gloussant. Sur le projecteur, Jake tenait quelque chose dans l’obscurité de l’image. C’était difficile de savoir ce que c’était, mais Enoch le savait. Il n’y avait plus de tâtonnement parce que Jake lui _tenait la main_.

« Arrête », ordonna-t-il et, en état de choc, Horace le fit. « Cela allait probablement devenir violent », Enoch s’excusa quand les enfants se tournèrent vers lui pour le fixer. Son genou touchait celui de Jake, il le savait, et se leva pour que personne d’autre ne s’en aperçoive. Maintenant qu’il fut debout, il fût si incertain de lui-même. Il se sentait seul et incertain, et comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Miss Peregrine venait à son secours.

« De toute façon, c’est presque l’heure de la boucle », interrompit-elle, faisant bouger tout le monde hors de la pièce. Jake resta assis, à le regarder. Enoch s’éclaircit la gorge et refusa de regarder dans ces yeux trop bleus.

« Mieux vaut y aller », suggéra-t-il.

« Oui », répondit Jake calmement, « mieux ».

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, les épaules se brossant presque, mais pas tout à fait et Enoch voulait crier. Quand Jake avait-il décidé qu’il pourrait être l’ami d’Enoch ? Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas.

Il se retourna pour le dire à Jake, mais ce qu’il laissa vraiment sortir de sa bouche fut : « Tu apprécieras la boucle. »

Jake le regarda un instant. « Le fais-tu ? »

« Je l’ai trop vu. »

« Oh. »

Enoch enfila son masque à gaz avec tous les autres. C’était normal pour eux, mais Jake regardait fixement le masque comme s’il n’avait pas envie d’en avoir un, et encore moins d’en mettre un. Il se débattit avec et Enoch lança un regard noir, refusant absolument de l’aider.

Olive l’attrapa par le bras alors qu’elle passait devant lui pour aider Jake à le mettre et alors qu’il riait, Enoch ressentit la jalousie s’agiter en lui. Il voulait faire rire Jake. Il voulait le toucher.

Jake ne le laisserait jamais faire. Aucune personne saine d’esprit ne voudrait toucher un monstre comme lui. Si Jake savait, il s’enfuirait vers les collines.

Olive revient se tenir à côté de lui. « Tu es ridicule », marmonna-t-elle, étouffée encore plus à travers le masque à gaz. En tant que tel, il fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Elle tapa fortement sur ses orteils alors et il se força à ne pas réagir.

« Il vient du futur », dit-elle, « peut-être que c’est différent là-bas. Tu devrais demander. »

« Tais-toi », il siffla, mais c’était trop tard. Horace se tourna vers eux, le masque brillant dans la lumière du soleil rembobiné.

« Peut-être que c’est pire », remarqua-t-il, l’accent étouffé par le filtre à air. Le monde s’arrêta de tourner une fois de plus et Olive frappa son pied contre l’herbe.

« Oh, qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? » Chuchota-t-elle durement, en retirant son masque au milieu des cheveux rouges emmêlés.

Horace le retira aussi et n’avait pas l’air impressionné. « Je sais à quel point, c’est mauvais maintenant », dit-il et s’enfuit. Le reste des enfants emboîtèrent le pas, Jake suivant Emma comme un agneau.

Olive sembla prise de court. « Je devrais peut-être m’excuser », dit-elle.

« Il est plutôt secret », répondit Miss Peregrine de derrière eux, ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux, « Je doute que vous auriez pu le savoir vraiment. Il n’est pas du tout comme Enoch. Il est encore assez jeune pour savoir cacher ses sentiments. »

Olive acquiesça d’un signe de tête, mais Enoch ne put pas se résoudre à faire beaucoup plus que fixer le sol.

« Vous saviez », accusa-t-il.

« J’ai pensé qu’il voudrait mieux que tu me le dises quand tu le voudras, mais maintenant, il semble que tu sois d’accord avec le fait que tout le monde soit au courant. Tu devrais vraiment essayer d’ouvrir les yeux. »

Enoch cligna des yeux vers le sol et s’éloigna. Il avait eu assez de confusion aujourd’hui. Il n’en avait pas besoin de plus. Olive l’appela, mais se fit rapidement reprendre par Miss Peregrine.

« Il a besoin de temps », dit-elle, et Enoch était tout à fait d’accord. Mais d’abord, il devait faire quelque chose.

°ºð

Jake semblait confus quand Enoch pénétra dans la chambre d’Abe. Il rangeait un étrange dispositif métallique et se tenait debout.

« Qu- »

« Comment c’est dans le futur », l’interrompit Enoch, un peu désespéré.

« C’est euh – bien ? » Demanda Jake. Enoch fit un plus de plus dans la pièce et Jake recula jusqu’à ce qu’il retourne s’asseoir sur son lit.

« Ce n’est pas bien ? » Jake demanda à nouveau et Enoch soupira.

« Plus spécifique. »

« Alors, tu dois spécifier », se plaignit Jake. Il avait un sillon entre ses sourcils et Enoch se demanda à quel point, il serait opposé si Enoch s’asseyait sur ce lit à côté de lui et l’embrassait jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus respirer. Il ne le fit pas, parce que le rêve d’Horace n’était pas dans cette pièce et que Jake n’était pas assis. Cela étant dit, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir plus de culot d’embrasser Jake dans sa propre chambre qu’ici.

Enoch savait que le fait de dire "homosexualité" était trop difficile à gérer pour lui et ce fut pourquoi il dit, « Discrimination. »

Jake avala. « Chaque ethnique est traité de la même manière. Les femmes ont les mêmes droits que les hommes, je suppose. »

Enoch ferma les yeux et regarda le sol. « Alors, ça n’existe plus ? » Demanda-t-il.

Jake rigola avec un petit rire. « Non. Cela existe définitivement. J’ai été victime de discrimination. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Jake secoua la tête, « Rien. Ça ne fait rien. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Vraiment rien. »

« Jake, » grogna Enoch, « pour quoi ? »

« Pour être gay », lâcha Jake et Enoch le dévisagea. Gaie n’était pas un mot qu’il associerait à la discrimination.

« Heureux ? » Demanda-t-il parce qu’il avait peut-être une signification différente dans le futur. Il en avait marre d’avoir à comparer le présent avec le futur. Il savait que c’était parce qu’il ne l’expérimentera jamais et il en avait marre de le savoir aussi.

« Non… euh. Homosexuel », dit Jake en se recroquevillant, comme s’il attendait à ce qu’Enoch fasse quelque chose d’irréfléchi et lui donne un coup de poing. Enoch voulait le frapper parce que cet aveu faisait qu’il était beaucoup plus difficile de ne rien ressentir.

« Oh, » murmura Enoch, « donc c’est toujours considéré comme mauvais alors ? »

« Seulement pour une minorité de personnes. La plupart des gens sont plutôt favorables. »

Enoch se sentit un peu étourdit et tomba lourdement sur le lit, loin de Jake.

« Alors, tu as embrassé d’autres hommes ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux et préventivement jaloux.

Jake rougit fortement, « Non », il grinça. « Je ne suis pas très populaire. »

« Personne ne t’aime, » dit Enoch en riant, « ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise. »

« Ce n’est pas parce que je suis gay », Jake essaya de se défendre, même si cela faisait partie de la raison.

« Non. Ça ne le serait pas. C’est cette horrible personnalité », plaisanta Enoch.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir de toute façon ? » Demanda Jake, essayant de détourner la conversation de lui-même.

« Je – euh … » "Juste fais-le", pensa-t-il en prenant une profonde respiration. « Je suis aussi … gay. »

Les sourcils de Jake semblaient montrer sa surprise tandis que le reste de son visage se pinça comme s’il avait mangé quelque chose de mauvais goût et n’était pas tout à fait sûr qu’il était destiné à aimer ou non. « Cool » ( ** _Note du trad’ IMPORTANTE_** _: à lire « cold » (traduction de_ **froid** _), sinon le reste la fic ne sera pas compréhensible_ ), dit-il en hochant la tête. Enoch n’avait vraiment pas froid du tout, mais hocha la tête et sortit dans le couloir pour prendre une couverture dans le placard. La réaction qu’il avait eue n’était pas tout à fait celle qu’il recherchait. Mais encore une fois, il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il voulait non plus. Une déclaration d’amour, rédigée sous une forme écrite aurait été sympa.

Il soupira et porta la lourde couverture jusqu’à la chambre d’Abe. Jake était toujours assis sur le lit, marmonnant pour lui-même. C’était des choses comme, "Cool ? Je suis tellement stupide ! Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ?"

« N’as-tu pas froid ? » Demanda Enoch, essayant de comprendre ce que le garçon marmonnait. Jake leva les yeux, la surprise se reflétant sur son visage avant que ses yeux n’atterrissent sur la couverture et, une fois de plus, il avait l’air confus.

« Tu nous as pris une couverture ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous ? » Enoch fit écho, faiblement. Il était sûr qu’il avait l’air effrayé, car c’était ce qu’il ressentait. Qu’est-ce que Jake attendait de lui ? Qu’attendait-il de lui ?

Jake rougit, « Je voulais dire, moi. Tu m’as pris une couverture. »

Enoch l’ignora, « Tu veux partager une couverture ? »

« Non… »

« As-tu froid au moins ? »

« Non ? »

Enoch jeta un regard noir, « Alors, pourquoi ai-je pris la couverture ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi l’as-tu fait ? » Jake cria, se levant et se rapprochant. Il était plus proche qu’Enoch ne le voudrait, et il replia la couverture sur son avant-bras et joua avec sa manchette de chemise.

« Tu as dit "cool" », se défendit Enoch, tout à coup conscient qu’il s’était peut-être trompé sur la vision d’Horace et que ce n’était peut-être pas sa propre chambre qu’il avait vue. Cela aurait pu être celle de Jake.

Jake se rapprocha encore plus et Enoch sut que c’était la vision qu’ils avaient vu. Alors, pourquoi Jake ne lui tenait pas la main ? Il souffla et Jake rit.

« C’est une chose du futur. "Cool" est comme un mot pour bien. »

Enoch se sentit stupide et poussa la couverture sur l’autre garçon, espérait que ça ferait mal. Jake ne l’attrapa pas tout à fait, réussissant à saisir un coin alors que le reste se retrouva sur le sol. Enoch allait se détourner parce que cela lui échappait complètement que c’était la vision qu’ils avaient vu, mais Jake tendit la main pour attraper celle d’Enoch.

Ils se tenaient par la main. Il fixa l’endroit où ils se touchaient et recula de Jake à temps pour voir l’autre garçon regarder sa bouche. Il détourna le regard rapidement, mais Enoch avait déjà vu et décidé ce qu’il voulait faire.

« Tu veux toujours partager la couverture ? » Demanda-t-il. Les yeux de Jake s’arrondirent comme la lune et il hocha la tête, juste un peu. Il ne voulait probablement pas le dire, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance pour Enoch. Il ramassa la couverture sur le sol et tira Jake derrière lui par la porte. Sa main était chaude là où elle touchait Jake et c’était tellement agréable qu’il la saisit plus fermement.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Jake en trébuchant derrière lui. Enoch lui sourit et l’emmena par les portes de la maison de Miss Peregrine pour les enfants particuliers. Il était encore tôt le matin, assez tôt pour que les étoiles n’aient pas encore disparu et que le soleil n’ait pas encore dépassé la rondeur de la Terre.

Enoch déposa la couverture comme un carré bleu sur de l’herbe verte et tira Jake sans mot pour s’allonger à côté de lui.

« Les étoiles », murmura Jake, scrutant le ciel.

Enoch roula des yeux, « Oui, les étoiles. La seule façon appropriée pour partager une couverture. »

Jake renifla de façon audible, « Seule façon appropriée de partager une couverture. »

Le cœur d’Enoch battit contre sa poitrine, « J’espère bien que non. »

« Tu vois ces trois étoiles ? » Demanda Jake, à l’improviste, « Ces brillantes dans une sorte de rangée ? »

Enoch hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, ces trois étoiles forment la ceinture d’Orion. »

Enoch hocha la tête encore une fois, sans être sûr qu’il était assez homosexuel pour les constellations. « Vas-tu commencer à me parler des constellations ? » Demanda-t-il, « Es-tu une sorte de gitan ? »

« Tais-toi », lui dit Jake, joyeusement. « Maintenant, si tu regardes de très près, et je veux dire de très près, juste sous la ceinture d’Orion, tu peux presque, _presque_ distinguer sa bite. »

Enoch se retourna, presque stupéfait, pour fixer Jake. « C’est ton idée du romantisme ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, » admit Jake, « mais ça, ça l’est. » En prononçant le second ça, il se poussa sur les coudes et se tortilla la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres d’Enoch avec les siennes. C’était un baiser léger – le premier baiser de tous les deux – et Enoch se retrouva frissonnant sans faute de la température. Jake s’éloigna, souriant très fortement.

« Comme ça, c’est romantique ? » Il sourit.

« Je pense que je préfère les indiscrétions d’Orion », plaisanta Enoch, incapable d’empêcher un sourire stupide sur son visage.

« Non, tu ne le fais pas. »

« Non, je ne le fais pas. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
